Savior
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Jawaban Aomine atas pernyataan Kagami/ Sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya? / sekuel-Foremost / one-shoot/ AoKaga


Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk **suira seans, haryakei, AoKagaKuroLover, synstropezia, melani. , nana dan para pembaca tsundere yang tidak mau meriview-(:3)** telah membaca cerita sebelumnya, maaf jika terlalu lama, dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi :'3 kalau tidak dimaafin apalah dayaku –seseorang yang hanya bisa diterbangkan debu-debu kotor.

 **Warning : Yaoi or boyxboy, OOC** **,** **typo,** **AU,** **ending ngegantung,** **non** **EYD,** **alur kilat, Oneshoot, Anggap saja, semua GOM satu SMA –oke?**

 **Untuk merayakan AoKagaDays/10-05**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Kurobas**

 **Cerita : Kuro**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Mempersembahkan**

" **Savior"**

 **-Sekuel Foremost-**

"Aomine, gue suka lo!" Tegas tanpa suara keraguan sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang diotaknya, entah mengapa kupingnya selalu berdengung setiap empat kata itu muncul kepermukaan. Ia balikkan badannya dengan punggung menempel dilatar. Sebelah tangan ia lampirkan sebagai alas kepala. Ia mendengus, otaknya sakit memikirkan kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, hari dimana ia melakukan kebodohan itu. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya seorang, namun kebodohan itu menyangkut seseorang yang bergender sama dengan dirinya, lelaki berotot bermuka sangar dan yang sialnya teman berharganya. Dia Kagami, seseorang yang ia kenal belakangan ini, seseorang yang secara ajaib bisa ia kenal lahir batin tanpa memakan waktu lama, seseorang dan seseorang. Tepatnya seseorang yang entah bagaimana mengatakan suka dengan dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus, empat kata itu terngiang kembali, "Shit!" umpatnya.

Ia memang sudah tahu, ia bukanlah teman yang baik tetapi dia baru sadar akhir-akhir ini bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling brengsek dimuka bumi. Tiba-tiba giginya bergemeletuk hingga sebelah tangannya menjadi pelampiasan, ia pukul ubin beton yang tak berdosa itu.

Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, dimana Kagami teman berharganya, mengatakan suka pada seseorang yang jahat, yaitu dirinya. Jujur saat itu ia tidak berpikir macam-macam, hanya shock dan tidak mengerti. Mungkin pendengarannya salah atau arti suka yang Kagami maksud bukanlah mengandung pengertian sebuah romace picisan yang ia tahu, mungkin maksud sukanya hanyalah perasaan suka pada teman atau basket.

Tiba-tiba ia menutup wajahnya sendiri, ia malu. Mengapa ia tega melakukan hal itu, hal yang sangat jahat. Sebenarnya ia lupa wajah seperti apa yang ia tunjukan pada Kagami tujuh hari yang lalu, yang ia ingat adalah saat itu ia hanya terbengong dalam diam. Tak berucap sepatah katapun. Tak menengok ataupun menepuk, atau bercanda atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menanyakan perihal arti suka itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam, pergi, menutup pintu dan tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Kagami, tidak bahkan lewat sambungan telfon sekalipun.

Ia merasa berdosa, jika hari itu ia bisa luruskan apa yang terjadi, mungkin beberapa hari belakangan ini ia dengan Kagami tidak akan membuat jarak, sebuah jarak panjang dengan keadaan canggung yang bahkan membuatnya malu untuk menatap Kagami. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, yaitu membolos latihan basket ketika Kagami berada di gym.

Sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang memulai menghindar, tetapi Kagami lah yang lebih dulu anti dengan dirinya. Setiap ia ada disuatu tempat, maka Kagami akan anti dengan tempat itu. Jadi ia memutuskan, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga menghindar. Walaupun sekarang ia tahu, keputusan yang ia ambil sangatlah buruk, hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Hubungan yang lebih buruk dari musuh sekalipun.

Ia menghela nafas, ingin menjerit dengan keras. Mata birunya menerawang langit, entah mengapa awan disore hari sangatlah cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Yang mana disana terasa bercampur-campur, terlebih percakapan itu, percakapan yang membuatnya sakit kepala luar biasa. Rasanya hatinya terpelintir ketika mengingat percakapan itu. Ingin merobek ataupun mencekik percakapan yang telah memojokkannya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, ia kesal luar biasa.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, ia bangunkan tubuhnya dari posisi rebahan. Ia baru saja sadar, sebenarnya apa masalahnya, ia dengan Kagami? Atau percakapan yang ia tak sengaja dengar?

|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|.|~O.O~|

Hari itu, tepatnya sehari setelah Kagami mengungkapkan suka pada dirinya. Hari dimana ia gagal berbaikan dengan Kagami. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti tentang pola pikirnya waktu itu, hingga ia menjadi sekarang ini.

Jadi kejadiaanya, saat itu ia berposisi seperti sekarang, rebahan diatas beton tempat dimana ada tangki air diletakkan. Posisinya memang tidak terlihat dari bawah, tetapi ia bisa mendengar atau mengintip hal apapun.

Sebenarnya sore itu, ia menunggu Kagami. Karena entah mengapa Kagami menjadi suka atap seperti dirinya. Namun hari itu tiba-tiba ada pengunjung baru, seseorang berambut biru muda dan kuning. Seseorang yang berisik dan seperti hantu. Ia kenal, tentu saja, karena mereka memang teman satu tim basketnya.

Ia mengobservasi dari jauh, diam tanpa ada niat ingin menyapa. Ia penasaran dengan hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tetapi setelah melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi terbuka mengeluarkan aroma sedap, ia baru paham, ternyata dua orang itu ingin menyantap bekalnya diatap.

"Kau tidak makan dengan Kagami-cchi?" tiba-tiba Kise berucap, membuatnya menegaskan pendengaran.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko kalem, ia menyuap tempura besar-besar.

"Hehhh, tumben –ssu,"

"Kagami-kun sepertinya sedang tidak baik,"

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?" tiba-tiba Kise menjadi semangat, ia menarik-narik sweater biru Kuroko.

Mata biru itu melebar, entah mengapa ia menjadi ikut bersemangat juga. Ia tegaskan telinganya. Jujur iapun penasaran dengan keadaan Kagami, karena memang sejak kemarin ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dengan yang bersangkutan.

"Kagami-kun sepertinya sedang patah hati."

Kise menyemburkan teh ocha yang sedang ia minum, "Eh? Kagami-cchi patah hati. Kok bisa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau, tetapi aku berharap Kagami-kun cepat lebih baik."

Kise yang melihat Kuroko menatap sayu bekal makanannya menjadi tidak enak, sebagai seseorang yang diam-diam mengerti perasaan orang lain. Ia mencoba mencari cara agar Kuroko tidak kembali murung, "Aku rasa Kagami-cchi akan baik-baik saja," tepuknya pelan pada punggung Kuroko.

Kuroko sendiri hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia letakkan bekalnya diatas paha, tidak jadi memakannya.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan Kagami-kun, tidak biasanya ia bolos latihan," Kuroko kembali menatap bekalnya sayu, "Awal aku bertemu Kagami-kun, ia telah banyak menolongku, ia orang paling baik dan polos."

Kise yang mendengarkan Kuroko berbicara memilih diam, membiarkannya kembali berceloteh. "Jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin membantunya. Membantu apapun itu," disana satu senyuman lolos, membuat Kise sedikit terkejut.

"Apapun? Segitunya Kuroko-cchi menghawatirkan Kagami-cchi –ssu?"

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga," Kuroko kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tatap langit kebiruan yang membentang, sedikit angin menerbangkan surai baby bluenya, "Aku sangat terkesan oleh Kagami-kun."

"Terkesan?"

"Karena Kagami-kun sudah menjadi penyelamatku."

'Brakk!'

Pintu dibawahnya tiba-tiba terjeblak terbuka, menghentikan terkejutannya dari percakapan Kuroko dan Kise yang ia sedang curi-curi dengar.

"Dasar jangan menghilang seenaknya seperti itu!" tiba-tiba seseorang yang menjadi pokok permasalahan muncul, "Yo!" sapanya singkat pada Kise.

"Apa kau mendengarkan?" Kise bertanya.

"Apanya yang mendengarkan?!" Kagami maju beberapa langkah, ia condongkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawa Kuroko pergi?!"

"Hah? Apa salahnya –ssu, aku hanya makan dengannya."

Terlihat alis bercabang Kagami terangkat, "Gue gak peduli! Gue mau makan bareng Kuroko!"

"Hehhh, hidoi –ssu,"

Dengan itu Kagami mengambil bekal Kuroko lalu menarik tangannya, tidak memperdulikan Kise yang berontak menarik kembali Kuroko.

"Aku duluan yang makan dengan Kuroko –cchi. Kagami –cchi makan dengan Aomine –cchi saja sana!"

Kagami menggeram, ia melepaskan tangan Kuroko, hingga sang empunya terjeduk rahang Kise, "Kenapa gue harus makan sama dia?!"

Kuroko dan Kise hanya saling melempar pandang, kaget tiba-tiba saja suara Kagami meninggi. Sedangkan seseorang yang sedang mencuri dengar dari atas, entah mengapa menjadi sangat kesal, segitukah Kagami marah padanya.

"Gue cuma mau makan sama Kuroko. Jadi lepas tangan lu sekarang juga!" tarik Kagami tidak peduli, ia keluarkan kemampuan matanya secara maksimal, ia melotot.

"Kagami –cchi seram waktu cemburu –ssu!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, kesal.

"Bodo amat!"

'Blam..."

Berhentilah percakapan itu, diakhiri dengan suara jeblakkan pintu.

.

.

.

Ia menghela nafas, kembali mengepalkan tangannya begitu ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu terpampang jelas. Ia baru tahu satu hal, ternyata sosok Kagami sebagai penyelamat bukanlah hanya tersemat dihatinya, tetapi dihati orang itu juga, sosok mantan bayangannya. Jujur ia tak terima itu.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga besi seukuran pipa-pipa yang sudah berkarat, setelah benar-benar turun, ia pacu langkahnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan pagar besi yang sudah terkelupas disana-sini, tempat saksi bisu dirinya dengan Kagami tujuh hari yang lalu, yang entah mengapa membuat ingatannya berontak kembali, menuju empat kata yang Kagami katakan untuknya.

"Aomine, gue suka lo!" ucapnya tegas tanpa suara keraguan sedikitpun.

Ia menutup mata, dan kembali menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia berfikir, lebih kearah mereview, jauh didalam hati ia bertanya 'benarkah ia tak menanyakan arti suka yang Kagami maksud, benar-benar karena ia tidak ingin mengetahui arti itu. Ataukah –ia memang tidak ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang tidak ingin ia dengar?'. Kepalanya berdenyut, tidak paham pikiran yang ia maksudkan.

Ia buka mata birunya menantang langit, menerawang melihat kilasan balik, jika ingin jujur-jujuran, sepertinya ia sudah sadar sejak kemarin. Ia mungkin tahu semua jawaban yang ada diotaknya, mungkin ia tidak pernah keberatan oleh rasa suka Kagami, entah apapun arti suka itu. Mungkin juga ia hanya takut, merasa takut untuk mengartikan suka yang Kagami maksud, terlalu takut jika dirinya hanya sebatas ekspetasi teman tanpa ada kelebihan eksitensi dirinya untuk seorang Kagami.

Ia yakin, baginya tempat Kagami sudah sangat jelas, seorang yang sangat luar biasa berharga, seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Namun ia tidak benar-benar yakin, apa tempat dirinya untuk Kagami. Karena ia tahu, dirinya bukanlah orang yang benar-benar penting dalam eksistensi kehidupan Kagami.

Ia memandang langit diufuk barat, matahari menyorot dengan terik kemerahan. Entah mengapa wajah Kagami terbias disana, jujur ia ingin sekali menatap wajah sangar itu sekali lagi.

"Kagami..." erangnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi otaknya memikul hal berat, entah mengapa kembali kearah sosok bayangan milik Kagami, Kuroko namanya. Ia berfikir, apakah Kagami mengatakan suka juga untuk seorang Kuroko. Secara ia sendiri tahu diri, kenyataan seorang Kuroko dimata Kagami. Karena bagaimanapun juga Kuroko adalah teman pertama Kagami di Jepang, ia pun mengenal sosok Kagami dari sosok tersebut, jadi sudah pasti Kuroko lebih mengenal sosok Kagami dibanding dirinya.

Ia menghela napas, sepenuhnya tahu kesimpulan itu, yang membuat dadanya berdesir berkali-kali lipat. Ia kembali frustasi, menjambak ujung surai birunya. Mulai mempertanyakan mengapa bukan dirinya saja yang lebih dulu bertemu Kagami, mengapa harus Kuroko dan mengapa dan mengapa, sampai otaknya mengebul kembali.

'Brak!' Pintu atap menjeblak kencang, mengembalikan kesadaran.

"Thanks God, lu disini!" Ucapnya tersengal-sengal.

Sedangkan mata dilain pihak hanya bisa menatap tak percaya, mulutnya pun membisu terlalu shock atas do'a yang baru saja Tuhan kabulkan.

"Aomine, um.." ucapnya menggantung, ia mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Lu ada waktu?"

Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara masih tetap diam, entah mengapa tenggorokkannya tercekat, belum siap atas kejutan Tuhan untuknya.

"Atau, lu udah gak mau ngomong sama gue lagi?" Lanjut Kagami, masih enggan menatap bola biru miliknya.

"Lu apa-apan sih," Ia kesal, tak menyangka Kagami akan berkata seperti itu padanya, "Kalau mau ngomong, jangan disitu! Sini deketan," ia tengokkan lehernya sebagai bahasa isyarat, agar Kagami beranjak dari posisinya.

Kagami sendiri yang mengerti isyarat itu mendekat, tetapi tidak berani berada dalam jarak jangkauan, ia lebih memilih berdiri satu meter jauhnya, ia lampirkan sikutnya menopang diatas pagar, buku-buku jari mengepal erat.

"Lu gak jijik sama gue?" tiba-tiba suara Kagami mengalun rendah. Ia yang baru pertama kali mendengar suara Kagami seperti itu, merasakan sakit luar biasa. Entah mengapa ia semakin membenci seseorang yang membuat Kagaminya seperti itu, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

"Lu ngomong kayak gitu lagi, gue gampar Kagami!"

Sedangkan seseorang yang seharusnya mengumpat dengan marah, ia justru melakukakan sebaliknya, ia lebarkan bibirnya hingga gigi putih yang menyerupai taring itu menyembul, terdengar tawa garing terbias angin,

–dan ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan Kagami. Biasanya setiap ia berkata kasar, maka Kagami akan kembali berkata lebih kasar, namun yang terjadi sekarang, malah membuatnya lebih takut. Ia berfikir apakah dirinya sudah dibuang jauh dari pertemanan mereka.

Ia kembali mengela nafas, ia lirik mata crimson dari ujung matanya. Ia lihat, Kagami memandang sayu rerumputan, dibawah gedung yang mereka pijaki, menatap seolah itu merupakan hal yang paling menarik.

"Kagami," panggilnya, menarik eksistensi pemuda bermata crimson itu, "Lu benci sama gue?"

Sedangkan seseorang yang seharusnya menjawab, lebih memilih diam. Matanya tersirat keterkejutan disana, entah mengapa ia dipandang aneh olehnya.

"Bukannya elu yang benci gue?" tanya Kagami.

"Kenapa lu mikir kayak gitu?"

Kagami menghela nafas, ia eratkan genggamannya pada pagar, "Gak usah bahas lagi, gue berharap lu bisa lupain apapun yang udah gue bilang."

"Kenapa gue harus ngelupain!?" suaranya meninggi, ia menggeram, maju satu langkah mendekati Kagami.

Namun yang diajak berbicara memilih merenung, bingung harus menjawab apa, ia menghabiskan beberapa detik, hingga kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Gue gak mau kita kayak gini terus," ia menarik nafas keras-keras, "Gue mau tetep jadi temen lu, Aomine."

Entah mengapa satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kagami menjadi tamparan keras olehnya, ia mulai berspekulasi apakah arti suka tujuh hari yang lalu itu hanya seperti ini, arti suka teman. Jiwanya menjerit, ingin bertanya apakah arti dirinya untuk Kagami, ingin memperjelas apakah keberadaannya hanya sebatas teman ataukah sesuatu yang lebih.

"Gue gak mau kehilangan lu," Lanjut Kagami, ia menerawang langit didepannya, "Gue tahu gak seharusnya gue mengatakan hal bodoh itu."

"Hal bodoh, apa maksud lu. Hah!" entah mengapa ia tak suka Kagami berkata hal itu adalah hal bodoh.

"Lu tau, hal bodoh itu apa," Ia menggeram, "Demi apa Aomine! Jangan buat semuanya jadi idiot seperti ini!" lanjutnya, tiba-tiba meledak.

Ia terkejut, bingung mengapa Kagami tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya, "Gue cuma mau sesuatu itu jelas, bukan hal bodoh yang harus dilupain!" bentaknya tak mau kalah.

Tetapi orang yang ia bentak tidak membalas lagi, Kagami orang itu memilih menumpukan wajahnya pada pagar, menutup seluruh ekspresi yang dirinya ingin lihat, "Sesuatu yang diperjelas itu yang akan membuat gue kehilangan lu." Suaranya bergetar, timbul tenggelam.

Ia sendiri jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, namun belum sempat suaranya mengudara, Kagami sudah mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Raut wajah itu benar-benar tak pernah ia bayangkan, bahkan didalam mimpi sekalipun. Wajah itu mengisaratkan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya terluka. Ia sakit, matanya perih, hatinya menjerit ingin memeluk tubuh itu agar berhenti membuat wajah yang sumpah tak ingin ia lihat dimuka bumi ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lu gak pernah tau," suaranya bergetar, "Lu orang terpenting dihidup gue, Aomine!" Ia lengoskan arah pandangnya.

"Gue penting?"

"Cukup penting, sebagai temen berharga gue."

Ia terkekeh kecewa, "Sebagai temen? Suka tujuh hari lalu yang lu pernah bilang, maksudnya itu!" suaranya meninggi diujung.

Kagami yang dibentak, kembali menatap tak mengerti, "Sebenarnya mau lu apa, Aomine?" tanyanya.

Ia mendengus, malas memperjelas. Ternyata hatinya selama ini benar, hal yang ia takutkan ternyata terjadi juga, –dan ia benci mengakui itu.

"Lu jauhin gue seminggu," Kagami berfrontonasi, tangannya maju agar pemuda didepannya itu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, "Demi apapun, gue gak berharap pertemanan kita hancur, karena masalah konyol itu!"

Ia menggeram kembali, matanya benar-benar memerah marah, "Fck Kagami! Apa yang lu maksud konyol. Jadi lu bilang suka ke gue sekedar main-main!" –akhirnya, ia ungkit juga masalah tujuh hari yang lalu.

"Mau lu tuh apa Aomine!" Bentaknya tidak mengerti lagi, "Lu ngerasa jijik, sampe gak mau lagi temenan sama orang homo kayak gue!" suaranya menggaung kencang, memantulkan rasa frustasi.

Lelaki dim dilain pihak itu mengenjangkan mata, mengerutkan dahi, ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran, tak mengerti bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada Kagami. Dengan itu, ia gigit bibirnya kencang, tak peduli mungkin setitik darah berada disana.

"Gak perlu beralasan, muter-muter gak jelas," Kagami tarik semua keberadaannya, bersiap melangkahkan kaki, "Mulai detik ini juga gue bakal berhenti suka sama elu!"

Tuhan, hatinya menjerit frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi permasalahannya dengan Kagami. Ia benar-benar sudah tak mengerti lagi.

Hingga akhirnya matanya tersadar, punggung Kagami mulai menjauh. Matanya entah mengapa tak bisa lepas dari pundak itu, berjalan seirama dengan setiap detik yang sudah mulai hilang darinya. Ia teramat tahu, jika ia biarkan kaki bersket merah itu, maka ia akan kehilangan sosok itu selamanya.

Disana, seiring dengan penglihatan, didalam hatinya terasa sakit, matanya panas. Ia sadar bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Jadi, setiap langkah otomatis yang kakinya buat, semakin membuatnya menjerit frustasi, ia terus berlari dengan sendirinya, bergerak secepat kilat, sampai ia bisa raih tangan kecoklatan itu, ia raih lalu ia genggam. Tak membiarkan sang pemiliknya berspekulasi atau berucap apapun.

Ia tarik tengkuk itu, dengan cepat tak sampai terlewat sedetik, ia telah menyatukan sesuatu sebagai penjawab atas semua omong kosong yang mereka debatkan. Karena memang pada dasarnya, apa yang semua ia pikirkan tidak ada yang benar dan penting.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lu berhenti suka gue, brengsek!" ucapnya setelah melepas pautan bibirnya dengan Kagami.

"A-aomine?"

.

.

.

– dan ia sudah tak perduli lagi, entah arti suka apa yang Kagami maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake, setelah sesi mengharu biru.**

Langit sudah berubah fungsi, ia tak lagi memberi cahaya keemasan, ia hanya memberikan penutup atap kegelapan bagi dua pemuda yang baru saja dimabuk cinta, memberikan naungan juga hiasan yang dibantu ribuan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kecil.

Seperti yang sudah banyak dijelaskan ekspetasi hanyalah bualan semata, karena pada kenyataannya, hati tidak bisa dibohongi, ia akan terus resah bila sang pemilik jiwa tidak mengungkapkan apa yang masing mengganjal. Terus menggedor, bila bibir itu tak mau jujur,

"Gue cuma penting sebagai temen berharga lu?" Aomine menyeletuk, memilih memperjelas, kokoronya tidak kuat kalau ternyata Kagami tidak benar-benar suka padanya.

Kagami tertawa atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Aomine, ia tarik tangannya yang entah mengapa terus digenggam oleh seseorang yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu, "Lu cukup penting Aomine, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa ngebuat gue ngebuka pintu zone."

"Hah? Zone basket?" tanya Aomine sensi, "Jadi keberadaan gue cuma sebatas basket?"

Kagami bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana, ia garuk kepalanya kasar, "Iya sih, tapi maksud gue," ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Pintu yang ngebuka ke zona dunia, yang hanya ada lu sama gue."

"Shit! Kagami, gue ngaku kalah," Aomine mengangkat tangan, "Sekali lagi itu kalimat lanjut, gue rasa kita udah kayak romeo dan julio dicerita fiksi."

Kagami semakin keras tertawa, "Julio? Gue rasa itu Juliet?"

Aomine memutar mata, ia kembali menarik paksa tangan Kagami, kemudian ia genggam secara sepihak, "Gue baca itu di fanfiction dot net"

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin *dengan tidak jelasnya***

 **Previous : Main Story 'Foremost'**

 **-sebelumnya saya minta maaf(lagi) saya belum membalas review, jujur pulsa saya sudah hampir menjelang ajalnya, dia tercekik oleh asupan nutrisi yang tak tercukupi, meronta meminta lebih, tetapi sayang, saya juga tercekik akhir dari tanggalan yang padahal belum datang :"3- Mungkin nanti jika asupan nutrisi itu terpenuhi maka akan saya habiskan agar pulsa saya tidak mengalami obesitas.**

 **Dan untuk yang merivew dicerita lain, kali saja baca. Itulah alasan saya belum bisa membalas.**

 ***bow***

 **Pokoknya untuk suira seans, haryakei, AoKagaKuroLover, synstropezia, melani. , dan nana terimakasih sudah meriview, dan maaf jika lama karena satu dua hal, jadi mundur dari jadwal. Pokoknya terimakasih dan maaf jika ceritanya tak sesuai ekspetasi :3.**


End file.
